When There Was Me And You
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Fuuko reflects on her past. FX? Plz R


Hi ppl….I'm back with whole new fan fiction. And yup it's a one-shot. It's more like a song fiction.

**Summary:**Fuuko reflects on her past and present. About her relation with ??

Hehe I'll keep it as a suspense.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**When There Was Me And You**

The school bell finally rang marking the end of school and the beginning of the summer vacation. Everybody shouted and squealed out of ecstasy and ran out with their friends and lover to the outdoor. Everybody, except one. The purple haired girl, with blue impassive eyes, walked out of her class in her own pace, ignoring the cheerful atmosphere around her. She suddenly stopped and found a familiar bunch of people, under the sakura tree, joyfully chatting and laughing. They're her friends.

_**It's funny when you find yourself **_

_**Looking from the outside I'm standing here**_

_**But all I want is to be over there**_

' Recca, Yanagi, everybody. I'm sorry'

Before the wind goddess could turn her back and walk away, Yanagi called out for her. Fuuko turned and smiled at her. Yanagi ran towards Fuuko and stopped. She stood bent, with her hand on her knee trying to catch her breath.

**_Why did I let myself believe_**

_**Miracles could happen**_

"Fuuko! We'll are going to the amusement park. Would you like to come?"

" Thanks Yanagi. But I can't come today. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourself."

"Fuuko…But you… even if he did go and…"

" I'm not least bit affected by that, Yanagi. I don't really care anymore."

Fuuko turned around and walked away.

"Fuuko…" Yanagi whispered with tears brimming in her eyes.

'_**Cause now I have to pretend**_

_**That I don't really care **_

'I'm sorry Yanagi. But I…I don't feel like it anymore. I need to find myself first. I have to…or else I'll be lost forever.'

Fuuko turned towards the beach and started walking.

I thought you were my fairytale

_**My dream when I'm not sleeping**_

She sat watching the glorious sunset, that was being displayed to her by the nature.

"_Is that you my prince?"_

"_Yes this is your prince here to save you."_

_The purple haired girl opened her eyes and found herself out of the water trap and. a blue haired bishie smiling at her._

"_You shouldn't listen to a lady when she's dreaming."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**A wish upon the star that's coming true**_

"_But what's wrong? I just want to be with you."_

_**But everybody else could tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

Tears started to flow from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away.

'How? How could this make me so weak?'

"_Fuuko! Don't you understand! That's him we're talking about! What makes you think that he actually loves you?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!"_

_**When there was me and you**_

Tears again started to flow from her eyes, but this time she let them flow freely.

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_"Oh it's you!" The man in front of her smiled and presented her with a beautiful bunch of roses. "For you." Said he smiling_

_**And when you smiled**_

_**You made me feel**_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_The waterfalls fell on the rocks making a huge sound, as if it was singing a beautiful song just for the two of them._

_The purple haired goddess dipped her legs in the water, while sitting on the bank, and moved it to and fro._

"_You know! I've never felt so peaceful like this before. I just wish…" she stopped moving her legs and continued, " I just wish that this will never end."_

"_Your prince will always be here for you!" said the azure haired man smiling at his princess._

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

'But then you left…you suddenly left'"

_I'm a shinobi before anything else. If ordered I shall even kill you." said the sapphire haired ninja with cold murderous eyes to the lavender haired girl._

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's**_

_**And once upon a song**_

'Why? Why him?'

_**I know you're not a fairytale**_

_**And dreams are meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes on a star**_

_**Just don't come true**_

'No matter how much I try this pain won't go away. It just doesn't want to fade away.'

'_**Cause now even I can tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I liked the view**_

_**When there was me and you**_

' I finally thought that I had finally found what I had been looking for. You said that you'll never leave me.'

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating**_

_**While I was falling**_

_**And I didn't mind**_

' All along I fell…I fell in this trench. I had thought that I would be caught by you. But you weren't there as you promised you would. Why? Why did I even fall for you. I hate myself for falling for you.'

_**Because I like the view**_

_**I thought you felt it too**_

' Raiha…you lied.'

Fuuko continued crying silently and the sun almost had gone below the horizon.

The wind blew gently playing with her hair, as if she was soothing her child. The wind child Fuuko Kirisawa.

_**When there was me and you**_

* * *

**Author's note**

Yup that was Raiha. Okay Raifuu fans don't kill me for this.

I hope you liked it.

Please read and review.

Thanks.

BTW

_**The one in bold italics**_ is the song ( When there was me and you from HSM)

_The ones in italics_ was Fuuko's memory flashbacks.

The rest my POV .


End file.
